Remember me
by Passion of Fire
Summary: Mind wiped by an evil wizard rescued by a stranger story to tell but words mean nothing. Hermione Granger could save lives but in a world where silence is everything its unlikly that she will


Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter characters  
Important: OK so the first bit is just setting the background its a bit crap but after the firs couple of paragraphs it gets into it so give it a chance please  
I would like to know what you think and I would also like to know about the general structure of the words in the way they are set I dont like it so tell me if you dont and Ill try and change it. Thank you

Remember me

Harry potter sat up in his bed and grabbed a spare peace of parchment and spluttered.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good", the moon light shone on the carefully concealed map that had once been parchment. He scanned the page hoping, praying for the name that he had so long since seen. It wasn't there, he looked over to Ron's bed and saw that he to was sitting up looking hopeful, Harry shook his weary head and tapped the parchment and threw it in his trunk.

"How long now…?" Ron said after a long silence.

"Three months 2 days and 14 hours" Harry cut him short. He herd Ron let out a shaky breath as if he was going to cry. Both boys had done there fair share of crying over these Three terrible months.

"Mione" Harry whispered as the large lump in his throat stopped him being able to speak any louder.

Three months ago Hermione had disappeared from Hogsmade, for the first hour Harry simply thought that she had gone shopping but as the day went on, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. He went straight to the head master who disappeared for a fair few weeks before returning with bad news….he did not know where Hermione was.

Since then everyone one in the castle has been on the look out for her, well rather that's what they said, when in actual fact they where simply looking out for themselves they no longer cared for Hermione. Harry rolled on to his side and closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep, the first dreams floated into his head where of Hermione.

Severus Snape walked alone on the grounds of Hogwarts, it was a bitter night to match his mood. He scowled harder as he realized he had the first years for a double lesson in the morning. He was absentmindedly criticizing every pupil in his mind trying to make him self feel better when he heard a faint sound from beside him. He pulled out his wand so quick that he did not see it he just heard the whip of the wind, and pointed it to where his ears had pin pointed the sound. There was another rustle, but this time it was closer. more threatening.

"Show your self coward" he yelled. The creature stepped forward. From what he could see it didn't walk, it looked as if it was dragging its own carcass. It's steps where few and slow. Snape didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't anticipate…..

"Miss Granger..."

"Albus….what happened?" Magonigal said looked down at Hermione in the infirmary. Both of the two people present where in night gowns, Albus had a mixture of grief and distress present all over his face, Magonigal, was almost gapping on horror.

"Whilst your guess is as good as mine Minerva I believe the death eaters took her" he said watching over the sleeping form in front of him. Her face now cleaned of blood, the scars taken care of as they were minor; evidently Voldemort had taken a fancy to her once fine eyes and rosy cheeks. There was an evident change in skin colour, she was ghost like, from the loss of blood, energy and…hope.

Most disturbing of all were her eyes, when he saw the loss of life inside the once full of promise eyes, he saw the total destruction she had been though, and hoped to god that she could block some of it out. He knew those eyes would haunt him for many years to come.

"And the message…." Magonigal ventured, Dumbledore winced.

"There will be more, as a message in blood will get more attention" Dumbledore said as distant as he could, for if he had let emotion into his words the tears he harbors would have cascaded down his old worn cheeks like a waterfall.

_She has information __if she speaks or not is a different matter _

"Voldemort wouldn't risk information if he knew she might talk again" Dumbledore said, ignoring the wince Magonigal showed at the dark wizard's name.

"Then what do you suggest?" Magonigal questioned.

And for the first time in his life, Dumbledore had no idea what to do.

Severus entered the infirmary later that morning at Dumbledore request. Having been roused from his sleep by a house elf had been the second bad part of his bad day. He was brooding over what could possibly be good enough for him to get up…again.

Perhaps they had Voldemort tied down and they wanted him to kill him, he would jump at the chance, well he would rather have a fair battle with the wizard, do it respectfully, but he knew he wouldn't be able to risk the escape of such an evil man. (Also he would never admit to anyone though) he knew only to well that he could not make as much as a scratch on the bastard.

He knew only to well that it was to do with miss Granger, he had left the infirmary as soon as he had placed her down on the bed as she had been completely nude and didn't like invading her privacy, it has been many years since he had seen a young nimble body, to see hers so late on in his years disturbed himself let alone anyone else. Then when he had sat down on this leather chair glass of brandy in his, and banishing those thoughts from his mind he had fell into a bliss full and welcomed sleep.

Only to be woken again merely an hour later.

At the site of Weasly and Potter his previous suspicions where confirmed. As he walked closer images of the nude and destroyed girl came into his mind, what had happened after he had found her was almost a blur.

_She had looked up at him her mouth open __trying to form words she could not remember. Her eyes wild and pleading for help, her body drenched in her own blood and perhaps some of others. He mind raced at the site of her. She grasped his cloak and gave him one last look of plea before she passed out. It was a few moments before he was able to get his mind working again. She was unnaturally thin, her veins shone through her skin like light in dark. Her skin was snow like, her hair matted, wiry, and darkened. He bent down and saw the full disfigurement, scars danced across her body, some done with knifes, some with fire, a large majority with wands. He picked her up gently and pulled back straight away and her blood ran over his hands and clothes. He turned her over and saw something that would scar him in his dreams for ever, something that he would not be able to forget in a hurry. Voldemort's signature._

By the end of these thoughts he had reached his destination. Miss Granger was sleeping on the hospital bed, after being dressed in a vile green hospital gown, for her own dignity. Mr Weasly and Potter sat either side holding her hand. The scars on her face had been removed as they where minor, Snape supposed the ones on her body though, she would carry for ever.

"Severus" Dumbledore greeted him. He nodded in returned, at the sound of his name Harry's head whipped round.

"What is he doing here" He said icily. "He is probably the one who did this!"

"I can assure you I take no pleasure in fowling young lings" Severus said. He had no desire in telling the boy that it was him that had brought Hermione to the wing, whispering spells as he ran with her, spells that probably saved her life. Dumbledore on the other hand a completely different idea in mind.

"Harry, it was Severus who brought Miss Granger back to the hospital wing after finding her just outside the forbidden forest, if she had not been found, she would have died out there, you owe a great deal to this man" Dumbledore said calmly looking over his glasses. Harry frowned at Snape once more; evidently not confidence by Dumbledore's little speech and turned his attention back to Hermione.

Snape herd hurried footsteps to the left of him and spotted Madam Pomfrey. She looked very tired and worried, she hurried closer with a glass in hand, full of a clear substance that seemed to be tinted slightly blue, Severus knew what it was straight away, it was one of his own awakening potions_, oh the irony _he thought

This would wake Hermione from her slumber, where he suspected Dumbledore would probe for information.

Madam Pomfrey muttered as she tipped Hermione's head back, something along the lines of 'shouldn't't be waking her now…' and 'what horrors she must have been through' He rubbed Hermione's throat so that her reflex action even in sleep was to drink it. As she pulled back the potion began its work immediately and she began to stir, Harry and Ron sat up in their seats, Dumbledore lent forward and Magonigal grasped Dumbledore's sleeve.

Her eyes began to move under her eyes lids, slowly they opened. She blinked and looked at the ceiling. Her chest rose and fell, her fingers stretched, she blinked again and turned her head to look at Harry. Her eyes widened in shock and she screamed, she pulled her hand away to realize that on her other side was another person. She pulled her self back in an inhuman fashion with the speed of a cheeter and the elegance of a swan. Her head turned toward Severus, their eyes met. The look he was met with was fear, dread of the unknowing, but she looked at him longer and calmed, hope crept slightly into her eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Harry touched her arm.

"Hermione" He whispered, concern evident in his voice. Her eyes darted back to Harry and she jumped off the bed, her agility had greatly approved as all they saw was a blur as she ran to Severus and grasped onto his cloak and rapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe it would all go away when she opened them.

Severus eyes shot open and his muscles tensed. She griped him harder, in order for him not to fall he rapped his arms around her and pulled them both back slightly. He felt her small delicate frame shiver against his chest.

"Hermione?" Ron said desperately, tears sill in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "What's she doing?" He said again before he gave the man chance to let sound flow though his mouth.

"It appears that the rescue is still in her mind." Dumbledore said looking questioningly at Severus who then remembered that he still had his arms around the girl and immediately removed them.

"But why did she scream at the sight of us?" Ron questioned tears slipping down his face.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about" Dumbledore's voice seemed to lose its slight bounce, his eyes lost their twinkle and where lowered to the floor. "There was a message that came with Hermione…"

"What kind of message?" Harry interrupted.

"A written message"

"Well…where is it?"

"Harry I…" Dumbledore tried, but as ever the boy's stubbornness was evident.

"Where is it?" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. Severus saved the headmaster the trouble and undid the first few buttons on the back on Hermione's night gown; perhaps this would teach them a lesson. The sight that Harry and Ron were met with was horrifying.

"Hermione" Harry whispered in horror, blaming himself immediately for what had happened.

"_She has information if she speaks or not is a different matter_" Ron read aloud. Severus did the buttons back up and heard the child whimper next to his ear as his fingers grazed against her scars. Hermione looked up at Severus, their eyes locked.

They bore into his sole, and he could see her pain. Just as he was getting lost Dumbledore cleared his throat.

They both looked toward him in shock and Severus stepped back taking the moment of opportunity, where she was unguarded. She immediately noticed the missing warmth that she had just had and dropped her arms and looked at him as if to say 'what have I done'. He merely ignored this.

"Headmaster I think it would be better for you to talk to Miss Granger with out me" Severus suggested, trying his hardest to get out of there.

"Very well you may leave" Dumbledore said. Severus nodded toward the staff took one last glance at Hermione as he walked out, her shoulders where slumped and her eyes followed him out of the room. He closed the doors and sighed. He rubbed his hand down his face; he paused for a moment and began to notice his body's exhaustion. He took off at high speed to his chambers before anyone else could stop him.

When he lowered himself in bed that night, he didn't realize that this would be his last night in it alone.

Severus was summoned to the headmaster's office this next morning. The late night emergency and the awful nightmares he had last night had left him exhausted and grumpy, more so than usual. He uttered the headmaster's utterly stupid password, which for some reason was no longer a sweat rather the word 'plug', Severus shook his head as the stair case began to move wondering what a plug was.

He knocked twice on the large oak door, which opened aided my magic. Severus was hit with the usual glow of gold tinkering things which made his eyes sting. He walked before the head master noticing Hermione stood beside him. She was properly dressed in muggle clothes and lit up when she saw Severus. He knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to happen.

"Severus, do be seated" Dumbledore said politely signaling to the chair. He eyed the chair suspiciously and retorted with,

"I prefer to stand" his voice was cold enough to freeze the very breath that the headmaster blew out in a sigh.

"As you know Severus Hermione has taken a shining to you." He put this very bluntly, even though it was much more than just a shining. Severus made no sign that he had heard the headmaster; Dumbledore however ignored this and carried on. "Hermione refuses to let anyone have physical contact with her accept you."

"She's told you this?" Severus retorted. As the words left his mouth he regretted them as the voice of Voldemort and his threat swam though out his thoughts '_If she_ _speaks…'_

He mentally winced, but carried on in the same cruel manner.

"As you know well enough Severus she can not talk." His voice sounded its age with those words. Severus recognized that he had stepped over the line, he was to remain silent. "I have yet to tell Mr Potter and Mr Weasly but they will not have any contact with Hermione for several months. As Severus she will living with you"


End file.
